


Practice Makes Perfect

by astrooohaa (astroscupcake)



Series: StarDrops [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff, Jamie Spoiler, Kissing, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, myungjin, there’s like a small one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa
Summary: Myungjun giggled, “Can you act, Mr. Park?”“I could try, maybe the company could put me in a drama then.” Jinwoo grinned.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: StarDrops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824025
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrosfaerydae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/gifts).



> I was writing some Sanhyuk but guess what ??  
> Ot5 selca with Mjamie and jinwoo cried watching the musical  
> That results in Myungjin soft hours and I end up writing a quick story :D
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> SPOILER ALERT! there might be most of you who already know the scene between Jamie and Dean but still, putting up the spoiler sign on necessary !
> 
> I hope this went well, I don’t have the Jamie scripts so there’s no dialogue 
> 
> shoutout to user astrosfaerydae again, You’re so helpful Riri, thank you so much  
> So this one’s for you , ily :D
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

Jinwoo was tapping his pencil in a rhythm on his notebook. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. His head fell into his arms, the pencil sliding away, darkness entering his vision. He sighed and lifted his head to rest his chin on the arm, his eyes sleepily looked at the time and he jolted up. 2:14 am.

He remembered Myungjun was still here catching up on his dance practice until Jinwoo would be done with his own stuff. He quickly winded up everyone, switching off the light and went out of his studio, rapidly pacing to the practice room.

“Hyung?” Jinwoo’s quiet voice entered the practice room, there was no music playing. Myungjun, in his black hoodie that made him look adorable, was hunched over a very familiar book, his script for the musical. He must’ve not heard Jinwoo’s voice, his eyes were very concentrated on the words.

Jinwoo quietly made his way and sat down beside the blonde, who finally looked at him, “Jinnie.”

Jinwoo felt his heart melt at his tiny voice. It was no secret he was whipped for the older; he could only hope it wasn’t obvious, on and off the camera. He was the leader, so this was disappointing, especially if his love for Myungjun was found out. It could disrupt the dynamics of the team, there was always a chance of him being caught; acceptance was yet to seep into this country. His team and company would suffer because of him.

“Hey,” Jinwoo gave a small smile, “What are you up to?”

“Some practice of the parts I might mess up. I did do some dance practice, I plan on doing some more, I just want to get this right.” Myungjun replied. It was rare to see Myungjun highly sincere and calm, the man could have high energy for a whole night and still have it for the next day. It was only few times his energy would be low; he’d be quiet and soft, no squeaks or squabbles.

“I never said you had to practice, you could always some other day. Your musical is important too.” Jinwoo said.

Myungjun smiled softly as he let out a sigh and sprawled himself on the floor, “Yeah, I guess. You’d always fight the company anyway.”

Myungjun chuckled and Jinwoo fondly shook his head, “Do you want to practice?” He pointed at the script.

“I thought I would with Eunwoo or Binnie in the morning.” Myungjun answered, “But why bother them, I guess I’ll just have my practice on stage.” There was a very well-hidden nervousness on Myungjun’s face, Jinwoo was sure he could only see it because he knew the older so well.

“You know they’ll never feel bothered, they’d actually be happy.” Jinwoo assured. “But since I know you wouldn’t anyway, how about I help? I’m here anyway, right?”

Jinwoo wasn’t sure why he volunteered, he wasn’t even an established actor. He wondered if his jealousy won over him and said that. He wouldn’t lie, he did feel jealous seeing Myungjun approach the actors of the group for help and he did feel helpless since he couldn’t assist in anyway. He also felt guilty, it was his own teammates; he shouldn’t be like this.

Myungjun giggled, “Can you act, Mr. Park?”

“I could try, maybe the company could put me in a drama then.” Jinwoo grinned.

“Alright,” Myungjun sat up and grabbed the script, “From here.”

They practiced for a while, bursting into fits of laughter because they were so extra. Jinwoo was glad he was able to make Myungjun laugh, it was his favorite sound.

Myungjun was flipping through the pages, he looked hesitant on one. He paused, biting his lip – Jinwoo swore he had to stop doing that – and was immersed in thoughts.

“What is it?” Jinwoo asked.

“Ah, uh, nothing. Just looking.” Myungjun stuttered.

“It’s okay, hyung. I’ve told you I’d help, so which one?” Jinwoo said.

Myungjun still seemed hesitant, Jinwoo leaned over to see what the other was stuck at. His gaze was on the scene where Jamie pecks Dean, to make him back off.

“I keep hesitating, and uh I think I might mess up, pausing on stage, I mean it went fine these previous shows but still.” Myungjun quickly spoke, stumbling over words, “I don’t have to actually do it, just show as if it happened.”

“Okay,” Jinwoo gave a reassuring smile, as if his insides weren’t bursting with the fact that he would have to be in close proximity with the man he loved.

Myungjun looked panicked for a millisecond before composing himself and speaking his lines. Jinwoo looked into the script, did what it said. He had Myungjun pinned to the small table in their practice room. He tried keeping his expression sturdy, his heart felt like it would expel itself out of his ribcage.

Myungjun leaned forward, their noses touching, breathes mingling together. Jinwoo was supposed to go back immediately, but he paused before remembering he was in an act. He tried moving back, flustered.

Jinwoo forgot that the small table was not very sturdy. His sudden movement caused the unsteadiness to act up, he fell forward, his lips touching Myungjun’s.

Myungjun’s wide, surprised eyes met his own, Jinwoo swore his heart literally stopped. He moved back a few feet, looking at the ground, a blush painting on his face. He couldn’t form a single coherent thought; his brain could only bring back how soft Myungjun’s lips felt against his own.

He couldn’t lift his head to face Myungjun, couldn’t mutter a single word, let alone an apology. “I hope it doesn’t go that way in the musical, that would be awkward.” Myungjun spoke, his voice barely audible, quivering. Jinwoo wanted to say something but he couldn’t. His throat was dry, he had just kissed Myungjun.

“Jinwoo-yah,” Myungjun called out, “Look up, would you?”

His gaze stayed elsewhere as he lifted his head a little. He heard Myungjun sigh softly.

“Hey, can I ask something?” There was clear hesitation in the older’s voice. Had he caught on to Jinwoo’s feelings already?

“What would you say if I asked you to do that again?” Myungjun asked.

Jinwoo tried to stabilize his voice, “The scene? Yeah, sure.”

“No, silly, the kiss, your lips I like them alot. Plus you don't make a good Dean, you're too sweet! No offense.” Myungjun’s voice was that normal, high pitched, squeaky one. 

“None taken.” Jinwoo answered, his voice normal as well. He was surprised at what Myungjun had said but didn’t show it. As if them kissing was the most normal thing in the world.

Myungjun looked at Jinwoo, expectantly. Jinwoo swallowed, was he actually about to do this? Yes.

He stepped forward, taking a deep breath. His hand went up to Myungjun’s face, his finger twirls through the other’s hair, coursing down behind his ear, resting on his cheek, thumb tracing over his lips.

Myungjun’s eyes flickered between Jinwoo’s lips and eyes. Jinwoo’s face drew nearer and pressed his lips to Myungjun’s soft and plump ones. Myungjun’s hands went around Jinwoo, pulling him closer. 

He was having a burst of emotions, too much to keep up. There were some that were more than others. 

First, was it anxiety? Jinwoo was anxious about what comes after this, what they were now. 

Next was excitement. His insides were sparking with the touch of their lips. He felt dizzy, drowning in the scent of the other. The kiss was so...he couldn’t place it exactly, it was so undeniably Myungjun.

And then came curiosity. His tongue flickered against Myungjun’s lips and the older’s mouth parted slightly, inviting him further. 

Myungjun pulled away after a while, “Oh my god, you might not make a very nice Dean but you are a really good kisser, Park Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo was just flustered, wondering how the blonde could slip the words out so easily. “Why, uh, why did you want to kiss me again?” 

“Didn’t I say before? I liked your lips a lot.” Myungjun paused, “And maybe I like you. You wouldn’t mind that, now, would you?” 

Jinwoo wanted to know where Myungjun was getting his confidence from, he’d sure love to know. His thoughts were scattered again with those words. “No, I wouldn’t. I suppose I rather like that very much. But I like you more.” 

Myungjun grinned, eyes twinkling, “That is relieving to hear.” 

“Now that all’s said and done, would you like to get some sleep?” Jinwoo asked. 

“Oh all’s not said and done but yes, I would,” Myungjun giggled, “babe.” 

Jinwoo’s ears turned red as he tried shaking it off and made his way to the door asking Myungjun to hurry up. Myungjun just giggled, skipping to Jinwoo after winding up and hooking their arms together, dragging them home.

**Author's Note:**

> welllll that’s that 
> 
> I hope you liked it  
> Ngl, I screamed way too much writing it 
> 
> hmu @/astrooohaa_ on twt to fan over astro :3
> 
> Thank you for reading !! Stay safe, love you <3


End file.
